An Early Morning Firecall
by Books to the Ceiling
Summary: He was a grown man. He lived alone.  And if he wanted to walk around naked, he bloody well could! And Harry agrees completely with Charlie's decision once he happens upon a very naked, very freckled arse in the kitchen. Harry/Charlie. Warnings inside. PWP


Warnings: slash, blowjob, rimming, cursing

Authors note: A little plot bunny that hopped into my mind in the car this afternoon. Also, first sex scene written, so let me know how it went.

Charlie groaned when his magically powered alarm clock went off, reminding him to firecall Bill. He rolled out of bed and contemplated his bureau seriously. But really, only his head was going through the bloody fire. He was a grown man. He lived alone. And if he wanted to walk around naked, he bloody well could!

There were a few things he needed to talk to Bill about: Gringotts' practice of using and abusing dragons, a suspiciously runed circle of stones that was causing trouble and their mother's birthday. It was going to be a bloody long firecall. And he couldn't get out of any of it. Charlie grumbled one last time and prepared for the ache of his hands and knees.

Harry was an early riser. And even after a breakfast, a cup of coffee and a wank, he was a horny early riser. Glancing at the clock he decided to apparate to Charlie's and see if he could convince his boyfriend to an early morning tumble in the sheets.

When Harry appeared in Charlie's room with a soft pop, he was disappointed to find the bed empty. Charlie couldn't have left the house already. There was still a chance of getting his good morning sex if he managed to sneak up on Charlie. He kicked off his shoes and crept quietly to the kitchen. Harry rounded the corner and froze. Because there, right in front of him, was a very naked and very freckled Charlie on his hands and knees with his head in the fire. Delightful. A wicked grin crossed Harry's face as he crept forward. It looked like he could get his early morning sex and make Charlie squirm as well. He had forgotten that Charlie had to firecall Bill, and it would be a very long firecall, there was absolutely no way that he could get out of it.

Harry crept right next to Charlie and maneuvered himself so that he was just level with Charlie's cock. Keeping close to the floor so that he wouldn't brush up against Charlie before he was ready he blew lightly across Charlie's dick. He suppressed a chuckle as Charlie squirmed and ran a gentle finger along the length, watching as it hardened and grew. Harry carefully turned over so that he was on his back, underneath Charlie and stretched up to suckle on the tip of Charlie's leaking prick.

Bill gave Charlie a concerned look when he inhaled a mouthful of ash.

"You alright there?" Charlie nodded, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He suppressed a squeak because it _felt_ as though someone were sucking his cock.

Charlie's hips bucked into Harry's mouth as he sucked firmly with hollowed cheeks. Harry pulled back and licked from base to tip, the vein on the underside of his lover's prick. His right hand kept Charlie's hips in place and his left reached back to fondle Charlie's balls. Relaxing his throat Harry moved again and took Charlie in all the way. Charlie could never hold back when Harry deep throated him. He gagged slightly as Charlie's hips broke free of his right hand and bucked, coming straight down Harry's throat.

Charlie closed his eyes and bit his lip in Bill's fireplace. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to groan out loud. He could feel his face flushing, but perhaps he could pass that off as heat.

"Charlie?" Bill's voice cut through his distraction and he opened his eyes.

"Sorry." His voice was shaky. "Keep going."

Harry moved so that he was kneeling just behind Charlie. He brushed his hands across the cheeks of Charlie's freckled arse, grinning as Charlie's cock perked up again. He grasped the cheeks more firmly and ran his thumbs along them. Occasionally a finger slipped inside Charlie's crack before appearing again. Harry eyed a cluster of freckles on Charlie's left cheek. He placed an open mouthed kiss on the cluster and then nipped at it, leaving a slight mark. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, to ensure that the mark would remain. Lifting his head to admire his work Harry smirked as he watched his lover squirm. His thumbs spread Charlie's cheeks and Harry quickly moved to swipe his tongue along the crack in front of him. He pressed a wet kiss to the pucker and circled his tongue over the ridges, taking in Charlie's taste. He lapped at the ring of nerves occasionally poking the very tip into the hole before removing it again. His face flush against his lover's arse he tightened his tongue and breached the hole, feeling the muscle give way. His tongue explored the cavern and his hands pulled Charlie as close to him as he could.

_Fuck. Fuck. Bugger. Fuck. Shit. Bugger. Fuck. There was a tongue in his arse. _

Harry's tongue shot in and out of Charlie's arse, fucking him fiercely. As Charlie began to tremble beneath him he pulled away laughing quietly as the abandoned arse shifted backward trying to find the contact again. Harry coated his own finger in saliva and circled the hole that his tongue had just abandoned. He eased his finger in and twisted it before beginning to move it in and out in a steady rhythm. He added a second finger and moved them in a scissoring motion, stretching the tight muscle. He hooked his fingers and knew that he had hit the mark when Charlie's hips bucked wildly. Adding a third finger he plundered the spot, reveling in the body writhing before him.

They were almost done with the subject of dragons and Gringotts. Mum's birthday was the only thing left. Charlie whimpered as he saw sparks again and again and again. There was an amused twinkle in Bill's eyes as he continued speaking. _Fuck, he was so close._

And Harry knew it. Before Charlie had the chance to come a second time Harry pulled his fingers away. He reached for a nearby jar of lotion and quickly coated his own cock in the slick substance. He quickly positioned himself behind Charlie, knowing that the firecall couldn't last much longer. He pushed into his lover in one swift, practiced, motion before pounding into him in earnest. Charlie was tight and warm and Harry almost lost his mind. He angled himself so that he pounded into Charlie, hitting his most sensitive bundle of nerves every time. Harry wouldn't last long this morning. Not while he was fucking Charlie on his hands and knees while Charlie was forced to continue his conversation with Bill. He leaned forward pressing kisses down Charlie's spine and wrapped around to stroke Charlie's leaking prick. Charlie came for the second time that morning and his arse tightened around Harry's cock causing Harry to come into Charlie with a shout.

Charlie couldn't keep his body from moving in reaction to everything. He could feel himself pressing back into the body fucking him and he could feel his hips bucking in response to the person pounding into him. He felt his balls tighten and rode out the wave of his orgasm. A groan and one word slipped through his lips.

"Fuck." He froze, feeling eyes on him and looked up at Bill. Bill, who was wearing an extremely amused smirk.

"So I take it Harry dropped by for a visit." Charlie didn't say anything only letting his eyes shut and his face flush. He heard Bill's ringing laugh and heard him leave the kitchen. He pulled his head back and his kitchen came spinning into focus. The first thing that caught his eye was a very naked Harry.

"You git." Harry smirked.

"How was your firecall?"

"Bill knew exactly what you were doing." Harry's smirk morphed into a grin.

"Charlie you should really learn to control yourself better. I ought to spank you for letting him figure it out."

Please leave a review!


End file.
